The Love Lockdown
by gothraven89
Summary: It's been a week since the events of Elaysia Prime. Jim and Spock have yet to face each other about what happened. Then Spock decides to take action. Sequel to In Truth There is Love. Warning: K/S slash. Don't Like, Don't Read! REVIEWS ARE LUV!


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Star Trek franchise, nor am I making any profits from the writing below. Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, and J.J. Abrams and whoever else officially have rights to Star trek . I am none of these people, so please don't sue me.

Author's note: This story will not make much sense if you haven't read my first story **_In Truth There is Love_**.

.**  
**

**.The Love Lockdown.**

.

The _USS Enterprise _cruised smoothly through Space. It was evening time on board, with most of the main crew members having already gone off duty. In an observation deck located in one of the upper levels of the ship, a lone figure stood before one of the large arched windows. A small sigh escaped past Captain James T. Kirk's lips as he stared out at the bright stars that inhabited Space as his ship languidly passed by them. Jim wasn't there for any particular reason, he had simply paused on his way to his personal quarters after having gone off duty. He was still glad in his gold Starfleet uniform and everything. It had been a rather uneventful day while he had been on Alpha shift. But now as he stood by the window, Jim found his mind naturally going to a very pressing and very personal matter that had not yet been attended to.

He and a certain pointy-eared individual had not yet talked about what had happened between them back on Elaysia Prime, when that away mission had been curtailed by a sudden storm on the planet. A full week had passed since the tension had finally boiled over between himself and Spock, culminating in Spock taking Jim in the most intense and intimate way possible. They had made love in that cave they had found shelter in while the storm had raged outside... Wait... No, that wasn't it, that was not what happened. Jim shook his head and his pale blue eyes grew sad and contemplative as he continued to gaze out of the window. He and Spock had not made love that day, there had been no definitive declarations of undying love, not anything of the sort at all. Sure, there had been bliss and pleasure found from each others body, but that was merely intercourse, not love. It had also been a very fleeting pleasure, for the moment the two of them had been beamed back on board the ship after the storm had passed, they had gone their separate ways. It was as if regret had settled over them both. In the days that had followed, try as he might, Jim had found it immensely difficult to face his First Officer, and to his quiet surprise it seemed that Spock, the usually infallible type of person that he was, also appeared to be having difficulties.

Sure while on duty Jim and Spock were consummate professionals, but once duty shifts were over, neither could properly face the other.

Jim felt a dull twinge in his heart and shook his head in disgust at himself. What kind of fool had he been to think that a simple romp across the moss-like stuff on a newly discovered planet was going to magically fix everything that had been going on before between him and Spock?

The universe didn't work that way, nor had it ever show Jim any kindness when it came to particular things like love and comfort. As he stood there before the window, Jim felt a deep resignation settle over him. Jim had famously declared that he didn't believe in no-win scenarios. This sort of attitude served him well when it came to combat situations. But for matters of a more complicated sort, matter of the heart like the one Jim was currently contemplating, he couldn't for the life of him see an ending where he won that which he so desperately desired. Spock. Jim simply couldn't see Spock loving and wanting him like he loved and wanted the Vulcan.

Sure they had been together on Elaysia Prime, but Jim didn't see himself as having won anything in regards to Spock. In the week since that away mission, Spock had reverted back to being as cool towards him as before they had... done it.

To Jim's chagrin he found himself remembering in very stark detail the way it had felt when Spock's lips had touched his, the way Spock's hands with all of there strength and heat had gently caressed him. Jim remembered how Spock had possessed him, body and soul. Jim could say without any shame that what had happened between them on Elaysia Prime had been Jim's best time with anyone, in his _entire _life. It now seemed that it had been no more than a fleeting dream.

The really sad thing was that Jim couldn't find it in his heart to place the blame on Spock. Throughout his whole existence, Jim had seen how much no one really wanted him. Not his mother, a broken shell of a woman who would rather be off in space than have to bare the sight of him, and the ghost of his dead father. Not his brother Sam, who had run away as soon as he had been able without so much as a glance back, or a thought to take Jim with him. Most definitely not Frank, who saw Jim as nothing more than a little brat, an extra mouth to feed, a lead like burden. Even Spock had not wanted to served under him when the five-year mission had begun, and it was still a mystery to Jim as to why Spock changed his mind and came aboard as his First Officer.

Jim let out a small, sharp gasp as he felt his eyes begin to burn. Utter mortification lanced through Jim as he screwed his eyes shut as tightly as he could. Everything ached so badly it nearly stole his breath, but Jim stubbornly fought off his body and minds desire to fall apart, to wail his misery to the stars that twinkled without a care in the world outside the window. With a low groan, Jim swiped a rough hand across his eyes and straightened up. He was James Tiberius Kirk, he was the youngest Captain in all of Starfleet, he wasn't weak. Feeling very angry with himself at what he believed was his own childishness, Jim quickly wrenched himself away from the window. It was late, he was going to go to his quarters and take a cold shower to literally cool himself off.

Jim quickly strode out of the observation deck. The brightly lit corridors of the ship made Jim's now scratchy pale blue eyes twinge a little as he navigated his way through the corridors to his quarters. Jim turned a corner and finally saw the familiar door to his living quarters. The young man all but ran to it. Jim came to stand before the door to his quarters, but just as he reached out to enter his code to get inside, the door suddenly opened with a soft hiss. A startled Jim barely had to time to register that someone had somehow gotten into his room before a pale hand was gripping the front of his duty uniform with iron-like strength and yanking him forward.

Jim let out a small cry of surprise as he was dragged into his own quarters. Jim dimly heard the door hiss shut before he found himself being lightly shoved backwards into it. Jim let out a small grunt when his back met the solid metal door. It took Jim a moment to get his bearings back, but once he regained them he immediately looked up to see who his assailant was. When his eyes settled on who the intruder in his quarters was, the pale blue orbs grew wide in astonishment while his heart slammed to a stop inside his chest out of cold shock.

" Spock?" Whispered Jim as he blinked owlishly.

Indeed, it was Spock who stood before his stunned Captain. The Vulcan was still dressed in his duty uniform. He was tall and pale, his lips thin and his dark almost black eyes were set in veiled determination.

" Yes Captain, it is I." Replied Spock as he gazed at Jim with an intensity that would probably have bore holes into anything else.

" What the Hell are you doing?" Asked an outraged Jim, his heart all but pounding out of his chest as he stared at the person he had just moments before been thinking about. "How the fuck did you get into my quarters?"

" I simply used our shared bathroom to gain access." Explained Spock, as though it were nothing at all that he had illegally gained access to Jim's quarters.

" Why did you do that?" Asked Jim as he stared at Spock with confusion written into every line of his face.

" I have resorted to such extremes because I have come to the realization that we have both been avoiding each other for long enough." Replied Spock.

No sooner had Spock said these words, the Vulcan was reaching out and grabbing Jim's wrist in a tight, almost iron-like grasp. Jim barely had time to understand this before Spock was yanking him away from the door and pulling him across his living room area.

" Jesus Spock!" Swore Jim as he tried in vain to break Spock's unyielding grip. " What the Hell are you doing?"

Spock gave Jim no reply and kept all but charging onward, pulling Jim after him towards the latter's bedroom door.

" Spock no." Gritted out Jim, thinking that the Vulcan was taking him for a repeat romp, this time in his own bed. The very thought made Jim want to curl up and die.

But when Spock stepped across the threshold of Jim's bedroom, he walked right past the bed without sparing it the barest glance. This added to Jim's already very confused state. Spock pulled Jim without any effort as he made a B-line for Jim's bathroom door. The door opened with a soft hiss and Spock stepped through with Jim stumbling behind him. With a jolt Jim realized that Spock was taking him to his personal quarters. The realization had a thrill of both anxiety and excitement going up Jim's spine. Just what the Hell was going on?

When Spock had reached the center of the bathroom he stopped for a moment and pulled on Jim's arm, making the young man stumble forward past him so that Spock was now behind him. Jim figured that this greatly hindered his chances to escape, seeing as to how Spock was right there behind him now. Spock then began to usher Jim towards the door across from the one that led to the Captain's quarters. Jim felt the blood rushing through his ears as his already pounding heart began to pound even faster as he drew nearer and nearer to the door on the other side of which was Spock's quarters.

A warm, firm hand gently pushing on his shoulder was the driving force behind Jim's walk. Though most of Jim wanted to try and make a run for it back to his quarters, a small part of him knew that it would be best not to make things more difficult and just go with what was happening.

When they reached Spock's bathroom door, the Vulcan leaned against Jim, his chest to Jim's back, and reached for the small panel situated by the door. He pressed a small button on the panel and the door opened with a soft hiss. The moment the door slid away, Jim was hit with a wave of warmer air as Spock ushered him across the threshold. Naturally Spock's quarters would be warmer than Jim's, seeing as to how the Vulcan was accustomed to a higher temperature and all. Jim felt Spock's hand move to the center of his back and give him a gentle push. The moved had Jim stepping all the way into Spock's living room area while the Vulcan spoke.

" Computer, lock all exits, Authorization code Spock Beta 114098."

" Acknowledged." Came the neutral female voice of the ship's computer as it carried out Spock's order to lock all doors to his quarters.

Jim's ears caught the faint sounds of the locking mechanisms on the door clicking into place, and it took all of his control not to go crazy right then and there. Jim stood with his back to Spock, not really looking at anything and focused on keeping his breathing as even as possible.

Then a firm hand was gripping him by the upper arm and gently yanking him around so that he did a full about face. When he had fully turned, Jim found himself staring into a pair of deep almost black eyes that seemed to be looking into his very soul.

" Spock what- Mmph." Jim began to ask, but his aborted question ended in a muffled groan as he felt Spock's lips seal themselves firmly over his own.

With a jolt Jim realized that Spock was kissing him. Feeling a great sense of deja vu, Jim began to struggle, trying to pull his lips away from Spock. Jim went so far as to try and shove Spock away with his hand against the Vulcan's chest. But there was just no budging the Vulcan, no matter how hard Jim tried. Spock wrapped one of his arms around Jim's waist tightly, pulling the human flush against him. With his free hand, Spock reached up and splayed his hand over the back of Jim's head, effectively pinning Jim so that he couldn't make any further attempts to pull away.

Spock's kiss was searing and relentless and much like he had done in the cave back on Elaysia Prime, Jim found himself melting. Mentally cursing himself for being so utterly defenseless against Spock's assault, Jim's eyes fluttered shut and he parted his lips against Spock's. A deep, low rumble of triumph emanated from Spock as he felt Jim relax against him and finally respond. The two went about kissing, more like devouring each other until Jim started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

Jim let out a small grunt while his hand reached up and cupped the side of Spock's neck, giving the Vulcan a slight but still frantic shake, hoping it was enough to convey his plight to Spock.

Thankfully the tactic worked as Spock released Jim's lips, albeit with great reluctance. Jim let out a sharp gasp and drew in some much needed air. Spock silently took in the sight of the man he was still holding in his arms. Jim's pale blue eyes were slightly glassy and held a dazed look to them. His normally pale cheeks were flushed a light, rosey hue, and his parted lips were reddened and glistening lightly as he panted softly. Jim looked up and blinked at Spock, a question forming on the tip of his tongue. But no words came forth past Jim's lips, for he was too stunned to voice them. Jim just stared at Spock with his mind thoroughly vapor-locked. Spock was looking back at Jim with his dark eyes all but black with an intensity that was even stronger than what had initially been smoldering within their depths. For several eternally long moments the two men simply stared at each other.

It was Spock who finally made the first move. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jim's forehead in a soft kiss. The act was so unexpected that Jim actually let out a small, startled gasp. But Jim soon found himself calming down as a strange warmth spread across his brow from where Spock's lips touched his skin. The warm sensation had Jim's eyes fluttering shut without thought. When Spock drew his lips away, Jim let out a grunt of protest, much to his own embarrassment as his cheeks grew inflamed. He hadn't meant to come off sounding so needy. Spock's way of soothing Jim was to press a gentle, lingering chaste kiss to the human's lips before he began a trail of more kisses, starting from the corner of Jim's lips, across his smooth jaw-line, and finally stopping where his pale neck began. Once Spock reached Jim's neck, he became less chaste and more enthusiastic in his ministrations. Jim let out a small yell of surprise while his whole body gave a jolt as he felt Spock's blunt teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck. The sensations were all overwhelming to Jim, causing him to have a full-body shudder before going nearly boneless against Spock. With a small groan Jim buried his face into Spock's shoulder while the Vulcan lightly gnawed on the human's neck to his heart's content. It was only after he had made his way down the entire length of Jim's neck and then back up again that Spock finally drew away and brought his lips to hover by Jim's ear as he spoke.

" You will stay here with me tonight." He growled.

Jim instantly felt like an electric current was buzzing beneath his skin from both the feeling of Spock's warm lips grazing the shell of his ear as the Vulcan had spoke, and from the possessiveness and promise that radiated within Spock's low, gravelly baritone. Jim swallowed convulsively and let out a shaky breath before he spoke against Spock's shoulder.

" Why Spock?" He asked softly. " I could easily override all of the security codes you used to lock the doors."

Jim pulled away from Spock's shoulder so he could look the Vulcan square in the eye before he continued.

" Why are you doing this?" He asked again. " Why do you want me to stay?"

Jim's heart pounded hard against his sternum as he waited for Spock to answer, while he had laid himself completely open and bare to the Vulcan. Spock simply stared at Jim for the longest time, his dark, almost black eyes unreadable. Then Spock was leaned forward and gently pressing his forehead to Jim's as he spoke.

" Because, I need you Jim." He said softly, almost whispering.

Spock took the hand he had splayed against the back of Jim's head and gently cupped the young man's cheek as he continued.

" This past week has been very difficult for me, and I am fairly certain that it has been equally, if not more so difficult for you as well. I have desired many times to seek you out and talk to you about what happened between us during the away mission to Elaysia Prime." He said softly.

" Well then why didn't you come to me?" Asked Jim, a veiled look of hurt etched across his face.

" Believe me Jim, I would have come to you right after we had been beamed back onto the ship but I, I was unsure as to how you would have received me." Answered Spock softly. " As you are well aware, our relationship before the away mission to Elaysia Prime. I had assumed that after we had beamed back that you regretted what had happened between us, that you were disgusted that I had touched you so intimately. It is for this reason that I have not made any advances toward you since."

After Spock's voice had faded, a charged silence descended over the pair as Jim stared at Spock with open disbelief written across every line of his face at what the Vulcan had just uttered. It was only after several long moments of stunned silence that Jim finally found his voice and spoke.

" Spock, are you telling me that you've been avoiding me because you thought you disgusted me, that I'd have nothing to do with you after what happened?" He asked, utterly astonished.

" That is correct Jim. Based on prior events where we have been in very serious conflict with each other and the fact that after we beamed back aboard you began to avoid me, I assumed this to be the reason why." Answered Spock.

Jim let out a soft, shaky breath while his eye darted every which way. The young man was completely flabbergasted by Spock's quickly looked back up to meet Spock's dark eyed gaze and spoke.

" Spock, you got it all wrong. You didn't disgust me, you don't disgust me in anyway shape or form." He said looking stricken. " The only reason why I didn't seek you out after we got back was because I thought _you _didn't want anything to do with _me_. I thought that what happened between us in that cave didn't mean anything to you, that I... I didn't mean anything." It was here Jim paused as his throat constricted painfully. With a small grunt Jim quickly battled back the emotions that had risen up before he continued.

" It wouldn't be the first time someone's thought that." He said quietly as he averted his eyes and gave a small shrug.

To say that this stunned Spock was probably the biggest understatement of the century. Spock was nearly gawking at the young man staring before him. A deep wave of anger and protectiveness surged up inside of the Vulcan as he stared at the human who had just laid himself bare before him. The anger was directed at any and all who had damaged Jim's sense of self worth to such a ghastly degree, and the protectiveness came from seeing a man like Jim, so brash, so confident, and so strong show such a degree of vulnerability to him. By no means did Jim look weak and small to Spock at this moment. No, at this moment Spock could say with all honesty that he had never seen anything more wondrously breathtaking than the young, pale-eyed human he had the privilege of holding in his arms.

" Jim I..." Spock began to say when Jim looked up at him with pained eyes and shook his head as he gently disentangled himself from Spock and stepped away from the Vulcan.

However illogical it seemed, Spock felt like his entire body was screaming in protest at being separated from Jim. He instantly wanted Jim back in his arms, but he refrained from running after the human and grabbing him. Instead, Spock wordlessly followed after Jim with his hands lightly clenched into fists at his side.

Jim made his way towards the window of Spock's living room area. He kept his back to Spock while the Vulcan stood at a respectable distance behind the human. Jim let out a weary sigh and crossed his arms as he stared out the window at the stars.

" We sure make quite a pair, don't we Mr. Spock?" Said Jim without turning to face Spock.

" Speak your mind Jim." Said Spock softly as he took a step closer to Jim. " I will listen."

" I'm not good with my feelings Spock, I may even be worse at it then you with all of your Vulcan repression and all." Began Jim. " This past week has been like a living nightmare. I hardly ever saw you except on the main bridge. You were right there, just a few feet from me, but I couldn't do anything."

" You may do anything you wish now." Said Spock.

" I don't really know where I should start with you Spock." Said Jim as he finally turned to face Spock and pinned him with sad, pale blue eyes. " I really don't."

Then Jim looked away and took a deep breath before he returned his gaze to meet Spock's dark eyes head on as he continued.

" Before what happened on Elaysia Prime, you were a complete and total ass to me Spock. I want to know why, I want to hear it straight from you." He demanded, feeling the familiar anger and frustration raise its ugly head inside him.

It was Spock's turn to avert his gaze as he felt shame for his past actions rise up. He looked back up at Jim's imploring gaze and spoke to answer.

" Jim, I will start by apologizing to you for the way that I behaved with you prior to the away mission. I behaved in such a way not because I harbored true animosity towards you, but because I wished to keep you at a distance." He said softly.

" Well you sure did a bang up job of that." Said Jim flatly. " But I wanna know why Spock. Since you say that you didn't hate me, why did you treat me the way you did?"

Spock was silent for a long moment as he met Jim's expectant gaze. It was in that moment that Spock felt a profound clarity grip him. The Vulcan realized that now was the time to finally confess that which he had kept secret for so long. It was time to set free that which had been festering in his heart for far too long without voice.

" Jim I... The reason behind my actions is that ... is that you inspire feelings in me that no one has ever inspired in me for as long as I have lived." Said Spock softly. " Not even she who is... was my mother."

To say that Spock's softly spoken words made Jim's heart come to a dead stop mid-beat would be an understatement. No, Spock's words effectively served to floor the human as he dropped his arms and stared wide-eyed at the Vulcan standing before him. It took Jim a few tries to get his voice to work properly, but once it did, Jim spoke.

" Spock wha... What are you saying?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Spock took a final stepped and slowly reached out towards the stunned young man standing across from him. Jim inhaled sharply as Spock's hands came to hold his face with a gentleness and reverence that the human had never felt before. To Spock's silent relief Jim did not reject his touch. Taking a deep breath, Spock took the leap as it were, and answered Jim.

" The reason why I sought to keep you at a distance is because I am... I am in love with you Jim." He confessed.

Spock watched as Jim's pale blue eyes, already wide, grew impossibly wider as his mouth fell open in utter shock. Then when Spock's confession registered in his mind, Jim felt all the breath leave his lungs. Then it was like everything he knew to be truth, everything that was there before this moment began to crumble like glass that had a solid wrecking ball striking it at full speed.

" Oh my God Spock." Whispered Jim as he wrenched himself away from Spock and sort of collapsed against the window behind him.

Spock watched with growing concern as Jim clutched his head and started having trouble breathing.

" Jim?" Asked Spock as he reached out towards the clearly distressed young man.

Hearing Spock's voice mad something inside Jim violently snap. With a snarl, Jim lashed out at Spock with speed that seemed almost super-human. Spock let out a small, quiet yelp as a pair of pale hands roughly grabbed the front of his dark blue uniform tunic and pulled him with surprising strength. Within seconds Spock let out a small grunt as his back connected with the window, Jim having yanked him around and shoved him with a good amount of force. When Spock caught site of Jim's face, he felt his concern from before turn into full on worry. Jim's pale blue eyes had bleached almost to a pure white and his jaw was clenched tight as he breathed hard through his teeth. To put it simply, Jim looked absolutely furious as he glared at Spock. But Spock observed that even though Jim looked angry as a hornet, there wasn't an ounce of hate within his fiery glare.

" You asshole... You fucking asshole." Whispered Jim as his whole body trembled with all that he was feeling.

" Jim please calm yourself." Said Spock as he reached out and covered the hands Jim had fisted in his uniform with his own.

" Shut up!" Spat Jim. " Just shut up you overgrown Jack-rabbit!"

Spock gave in to Jim's demand, falling silent as he met Jim's irate gaze head on. The two men stood this way for the longest time, locked in a stalemate with the human furious beyond words, and the Vulcan silently waiting to see what said human would do next.

Countless seconds past before Jim's blinked and some of the anger receded from his pale eyed gaze as he spoke.

" Meld with me." He said firmly.

" What?" Asked Spock.

" You heard me Spock." Said Jim as he pierced Spock with a look. " You, me, freaky Vulcan mind meld, now."

" But Jim, why-" Spock began to ask when Jim cut him off.

" Because I don't have the words to describe how I am feeling right now." He said curtly. " And because I need you to see for yourself what you put me through."

Spock was silent and unmoving as he blinked at Jim. Jim let out a sound of frustration before he decided to take matters into his out hands. He pulled one of his hands out from under Spock's and gripped the Vulcan's wrist. Jim pulled the limp up to his face and looked Spock dead in the eye as he spoke.

" Do it." He ordered, his voice holding no room for argument as he held Spock's hand just a few inches away from his pale face. " Because you need to see that we've both been complete idiots Spock.

" Please Spock, just do it." Said Jim softly, allowing the pain he was feeling to show on his face when Spock hesitated.

Seeing the look on Jim's face, Spock realized the seriousness with which Jim wanted the meld. He nodded and reached out with the hand Jim was not gripping, gently snaking his arm around Jim and pulling the young man to him. Jim was stunned for a moment, but then he relaxed and put up no resistance as the Vulcan pulled him flush against his own body. Jim let go of Spock's wrist and looked the Vulcan square in the eye as Spock reached out and arranged his hand over the side of the human's face, his fingertips gently finding the points along Jim's face that were necessary to initiate the Vulcan mind meld Jim so adamantly wanted.

Once Spock had his hand arranged in the correct fashion, he looked Jim in the eye and silently asked for permission. Jim stared back at the Vulcan and gave him an almost imperceptible nod to go ahead.

Taking in a deep steadying breath and concentrating his mental abilities to the task at hand, Spock spoke.

" My mind to your mind." He said slowly as he opened his mind and sought out Jim's.

Jim in turn did his best to relax and allow Spock into his mind as he felt a light tingling where Spock's fingertips were touching his face. He too took a deep, steadying breath as he distantly heard Spock speak.

" My thoughts, to your thoughts."

Then with a simultaneous gasp from each man, Jim and Spock's eyes fell shut at the exact same time as their minds opened up to each other and joined together as the mind meld took hold.

The first thing that Spock became aware of was anger, deep, fiery anger, and it was all directed at him. Unconsciously, Jim projected all of the harsh, hurtful moments that had transpired between him and Spock. It nearly overwhelmed the Vulcan, but he held of for the ride and saw first hand the damage his misguided actions had done to Jim.

Spock saw through Jim's mind every single rebuke and rejection. He saw Jim so lonely and hurt. He saw Jim sitting half-drunk out of his mind with Dr. McCoy trying to sooth the pain he was in. He saw Jim's anger, he saw every single grievance he had caused Jim.

And then Spock came upon a memory where he had not been there directly, but had caused damage none the less. It had been right before the away mission to Elaysia Prime, after the meeting with the rest of the senior staff. Spock found himself being an audience to the moment where Jim had confronted him about his behavior and had shown him quite clearly how fed-up he had been about the way Spock had been constantly undermining his authority.

Jim's angry words echoed loudly through Spock's mind.

_Fine, let me spell it out for you. Where the Hell do you get off in issuing orders to the rest of the crew without first informing me Spock?_

_Yeah, you did all that, but you didn't really go out of your way to inform me, your Captain, of this meeting now did you. I had to hear it from Uhura when she commed me to ask me why the Hell I wasn't at the meeting. _

_Damn it Spock, why do you always do this?_

_I know how much you hate me, it's why you're always so keen on undermining my authority every chance you get._

_I'm not blind. You question me at every turn in front of the crew. Hell, you're not as good at hiding your emotions as you claim, I can see you disdain whenever you look at me Spock._

_I get it Spock, you still think of me as that cadet who cheated on your Goddamn Kobayashi Maru test." _

_ You can't stand the fact that that same cadet, who you wanted to have expelled is now your commanding officer."_

_ I don't give a damn what they are._

_The truth isn't always an aesthetically appealing thing._

_Yeah, I am. What I told you is my truth Commander._

_Maybe now that you have heard it, you will adjust your currently unbecoming attitude accordingly."_

_Because Commander, if you don't._

_I will have no problems putting in a request for a different First Officer. One who will accept me as their captain and actually show me as much respect as I have given them. Is that understood Commander? _

The memory soon faded into the direct aftermath of the confrontation, after Jim had warned Spock about the consequences of any further insubordination and then dismissed him. Spock felt wave after wave of unspeakable heartache crash into him as he saw Jim crumble against the conference room window. Spock felt his own heart wrench painfully as he bore witness to the single tear that had trickled down the side of Jim's pale and drawn face as had pressed his forehead to the cool glass.

Then the image shifted as more memories flooded Spock's mind through the meld. The Vulcan was assaulted by Jim's feelings of crippling loneliness and deep misery. The images that flooded Spock's mind soon turned to the memories of what had happened between them in Elaysia Prime. The horror Spock had felt when Jim had angrily confronted him and started saying those ugly, untrue words of how Spock's reasons for treating him so harshly was because of pure hatred towards him, hatred because he had not stopped Nero's drill in time to prevent that madman from destroying Vulcan with the Red-Matter. Along with reliving the echoes of his own horror at Jim's terrible misconception, Spock also felt the echoes of Jim's own shattered feelings because he had believed his words to be the truth, because Spock had never told him up until then that he never once blamed him for Vulcan's destruction.

Then came the memories of their joining. It was here that Spock felt his heart both swell and ache anew as through the meld, the Vulcan felt the echoes of Jim's passion and desire, his need and please, but above all else, his elation and hope in finally being with Spock while the storm had raged outside the cave. Then the feelings and memories shifted yet again, this time to the week after they had been beamed back aboard from Elaysia Prime's surface. The warmth and happiness Spock had been feeling just moments ago was smashed by a wave of cold, crushing desolation.

It was here that Spock realized the true extent to which his actions of avoiding Jim had shattered the human's fledgling spark of hope that things would get better between them, that they could actually move from the past and look towards having some kind of future Spock, now burning with guilt and shame, was presented with a final memory. It was of Jim from earlier this very same night. He was standing alone before the large window of the observation deck. It was this final, haunting image of Jim gazing out at the stars with his pale blue eyes bright with deep sadness that lingered in Spock's deeply rattled mind as he finally forced himself to pull out of Jim's mind. With a sharp simultaneous gasp from both Jim and Spock, their minds separated from each other with a jolt.

The only sound that permeated through Spock's quarters were the harsh breaths from both Jim and Spock. The mind meld had left both men completely bare. The powerful emotional transference was breathtaking. Jim's face was an open book, every emotion he was feeling written across every line of his face as he stared at Spock with wide, pale blue eyes. They were bright with the sheen of tears. Spock face was almost as open. The signature blankness that came with Spock's Vulcan heritage now lay cracked, allowing Spock's humanity to show through. Spock's arm was like a steel trap around Jim's waist. The hand that Spock had used to meld with Jim drew away from the meld points and gently cupped the human's pale cheek as Spock finally broke the silence.

" You love me." He said softly, almost like he was in awe as he looked Jim straight in the eye.

These softly spoken words broke the spell of paralysis that had been gripping Jim. They made something inside Jim split in half and keen in agony. Shaking his head and screwing his eyes shut, Jim tried to wrench himself out of Spock's tight grip. It was to no avail as Spock tightened his already vice like hold around him, preventing any chance of escape. Jim struggled fruitlessly for a few more seconds before he finally stopped, but he remained tense within Spock's hold and he wouldn't look the Vulcan in the eye. Jim was the epitome of unhappiness, and Spock immediately wished to remedy this.

" Jim." He said lowly, with a hint of sternness.

Jim shook his head, dislodging Spock's hand from his cheek, and refused to acknowledge Spock. Not one to be deterred, Spock leaned in closer and gave Jim a small shake before he spoke.

" Jim." He said with more firmness.

Jim still stubbornly refused Spock, only now he was also rapidly blinking his eyes to stave off the tell-tale burn of tears. Finally having enough of Jim's stubbornness, Spock reached out and firmly gripped Jim's chin and forced the human to look up at him. Dark, coffee brown eyes looked into those of over bright, icy blue. The hurt and anger that swirled in Jim's eyes was equal parts painful and breathtaking.

Spock had so much to say, and yet he found himself for once having a hard time articulating his thoughts, so he did something he hardly ever did. He went out on a complete limb and acted on pure instinct. Jim let out a startled gasp as he felt Spock's arms wrap around him and squeeze him in an almost bone-crushing embrace. The gasp ended with a shaky breath when Jim felt Spock bury his face into the soft skin of his throat. Jim's heart was pounding wildly inside his chest as he realized that Spock was basically hugging him to within an inch of his life. It was unheard of coming from Spock, yet Jim could literally almost feel the Vulcan's desperation radiating off of him. Jim stood with his arms hanging at his side, not responding to Spock both out of shock and the stubborn urge not to give in to the Vulcan. But to Jim's chagrin, he found his already tear-burnt eyes welling up again, and his resolve to stay angry was slowly fading in intensity.

" Damn you Spock." Whispered Jim as he finally crumbled against Spock and wrapped his arms around Spock, returning the Vulcan's crushing embrace.

The two stood locked together like this for what seemed an infinite amount of time before Spock drew back a little and finally spoke.

" Computer, disengage all room lock, authorization code Spock Beta 113458."

" Command acknowledged." Replied the neutral female voice of the ship's computer.

A few seconds later Jim caught the sounds of soft clicks as the locks disengaged as Spock commanded. Jim felt a wave of confusion, and shortly there after a wave of irrational panic crashed into Jim as well. After all that had just transpired, why would Spock suddenly unlock everything?

This question seemed to be written all across Jim's face as Spock looked him square in the eye and spoke.

" As I have told you before, I desire that you stay with me Jim." He said softly. " But it will be of your own accord, not because I dragged you in here and engaged all of the locks."

" Why did you lock everything down in the first place?" Asked Jim, feeling slightly more at ease now that he knew Spock still wanted him to stay.

" What happened before was merely a tactic to ensure that you stayed in one place so that we could talk like adults." Explained Spock with a small hint of amusement in his voice. " Though you are quite fearless when it comes to things like combat in space, I take it on good authority to know that you do not have the same fearlessness when it comes to matters such as the one that concerns us, matters of the heart as you humans put it."

Jim let out a noise of indignation while at the same time his cheeks colored slight in embarrassment because what Spock has just said about him was true. He could face down Klingons, Romulans, Hell, even black holes with nerves of steel, but when it comes to the personal things, like his feelings for Spock, Jim's famous steel nerves often turned into jelly instead.

" Will you stay with me Jim?" Asked Spock, almost sounding humanly hopeful.

" Why Spock?" Asked Jim. " Why should I stay with you?"

" Because you are not along in what you feel for me Jim." Answered Spock before he leaned in till their faces were mere inches apart and whispered.

" Because I love you just as you love me Jim."

Jim let out a sharp gasp and his eyes grew to the size of dinner-plates, it would've been comical had the situation not revolved around such a serious issue. Jim's mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments before he he finally managed to speak.

" Say... Say that again." He whispered.

Spock blinked for a moment in silent confusion before he realized what Jim wanted to hear and spoke.

" I love you as you love me Jim."

Spock watched as Jim blinked his pale blue eyes slowly once, twice, three times before he did something that caught Spock completely off guard. Jim reached out with speed that could have rivaled Spock and took the Vulcan's face in his hands. The next thing Spock knew, a hot, desperately hungry mouth was sealing itself over his own unsuspecting lips in a fiery kiss. Spock stood stunned for about two seconds before he felt elation erupt inside him. With a low rumble of approval, Spock began to kiss Jim back. Jim let out a small moan when he felt Spock's mouth working against his own. The two lost themselves in the kiss, everything else fading away. Jim noticed when he and Spock started moving. Spock had wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and had nearly lifted the human off of his feet as he began stepping further into his quarters, specifically towards his bedroom area.

Jim felt his head start to swirl with dizziness as Spock kissed him to the point of breathlessness. When the need for air was too much for him to ignore, Jim forced himself to pull his lips away from Spock's. They broke apart with a small gasp from Jim. To Spock's silent satisfaction the blond looked truly dazed. His pale eyes were slightly glazed, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips held a soft redness to them. The two men stood facing each other in silence as Jim caught his breath. When Jim was no longer breathing to hard, Spock watched as a look that could only be described as ravenous hunger filled Jim's countenance. Spock felt his copper-based blood boil when he saw the predatory glint that filled Jim's stunning pale blue eyes.

Spock had enough time to see Jim's lips curl up into one of his signature smirk before the blond human was on him. Spock almost smiled when Jim's lips smashed into his own in another mind-blowing kiss, while his hands sought out the Vulcan's blue uniform tunic. Spock put up no resistance when Jim yanked the Vulcan's uniform tunic and black under shirt up and off all at once, revealing the pale and sleekly built form beneath it. Spock's ears flushed pale green for a second when he saw the way Jim's pale eyes were wracking over his exposed skin. It was like he was admiring a masterpiece, and this caused Spock to feel a hint of embarrassment. Mostly though, Spock was pleased that he still appealed to Jim in such a way.

Deciding that they had been simply standing there for quite enough time, Spock reached out his hand with blinding Vulcan speed. Jim let out a startled yelp as he felt iron-like fingers grip the front of his gold uniform tunic and yank him forward with effortless ease, as though he weighed nothing at all. Jim let out a small gasp as he felt Spock's warm, almost hot hands slid under the hem of his uniform tunic and black undershirt. Jim let out a low groan as Spock's hands trailed sensuously across the skin of his flanks as the Vulcan slowly divested Jim of his tunic and undershirt. Soon Jim's gold tunic and black under shirt were joining Spock's tunic and under shirt where they lay discarded on the floor.

Jim gasped when Spock pulled in flush against him, an electric spark going off the moment their bare skin finally touched. Jim but his lip hard as he felt Spock's hands start to slowly travel all over his back. Jim just loved the feel of Spock's hands. How gentle they could be despite the fact that they could just as easily break him in half. Jim let his eyes fall shut as he reached up and began touching Spock's back in return. Jim smiled as he heard Spock take in a sharp breath as he felt the human's hands against his spine and lower back.

Jim leaned up and claimed Spock's lips once more. This time the kiss was slow and gentle, exploratory. As they kissed, one of Jim's hands reached up to lightly trace the delicately pointed shell of Spock's ear. Spock broke the kiss with a shudder and looked Jim square in the eye as he spoke.

" Stay with me." He whispered softly. " Please stay with me."

Jim looked up at Spock, and saw that for all of his Vulcan composure, Spock's desperate need for him was shining with full resplendence within his dark, coffee brown eyes.

That look was all it took for Jim to make up his mind.

" I'll stay with you Spock." Said Jim just as softly. " I'll stay."

Spock's reply was to seal his mouth over Jim's in a molten hot kiss. Jim enthusiastically returned the kiss. As they kissed, Spock began gently pushing Jim backwards towards the bed. Jim was so lost in the kiss that he barely noticed that he was taking backward steps until the backs of his calves hit the solid edge of the mattress. Jim stood walking, but Spock kept going forward. Anyone with an understanding of physics and the laws of gravity could tell what happened next.

Jim and Spock broke apart as Jim let out a startled yelp as he fell backwards onto Spock's bed. A few seconds later Jim was let out a soft grunt as Spock lightly fell on top of him. Jim let out a low moan as Spock's warm and solid weight settled over him. Jim's heart was racing furiously as his body began to respond to the stimulation of Spock basically blanketing him. Spock loomed over Jim and watched on in silent satisfaction as he both felt Jim's arousal and saw the slight flush that took up residence over Jim's cheeks. Jim looked absolutely stunning beneath him. Spock had thought of Jim like this many times in the week that had passed since Elaysia Prime. Knowing that this was not a dream, but reality served to make Spock's own body answer the call of desire.

Jim let out a small gasp that ended in a breathy moan when he felt how Spock was definitely affected by the close proximity as well. Spock leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jim's lips while one of his hands pressed against one of Jim's pecs. Jim moaned his approval into the kiss and and leaned into the hand that was on his chest. Spock's hand was now hot against his skin, almost like it was branding it. Spock growled low while he slowly trailed his hand over Jim's pectoral and then down the side of his ribs, and over his abdomen. Jim arched up against Spock and shuddered violently when Spock's hand finally reached past his navel and found the fastening that held his uniform pants.

The feint sound of the button being undone and the zipper being pulled down were amplified in Jim's ears as he lay beneath Spock and tried to keep himself calm. Jim looked up to meet Spock's dark eyes as the Vulcan undid his pants and reached a hand underneath. A few moments later Jim's uniform slacks were joining the pile of discarded clothing that littered Spock's bedroom floor. Jim made a light noise of protest when Spock drew back and stood up for a moment. But when Jim say Spock reach for the fastenings of his own uniform pants, he relaxed and watched with rapt attention.

Spock kept looking Jim straight in the eye with unwavering focus as he swiftly toed off his own boots and sock and then undid his pants. Jim felt a fresh wave of molten hot desire course through him. Spock undid the fastening on his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear all at once.

_" Oh my God." _Thought Jim as his mouth suddenly felt very dry, his eyes riveted to the truly impressive being standing before him. As Jim looked on Spock took a moment to look over his shoulder and speak.

" Computer, lock all bedroom doors. Authorization code Spock Beta 114098."

" Command acknowledged." Came the voice of the ship's computer.

Once this was done, Spock turned his searing gaze back to Jim, and if it was one thing he'd learned about Spock from their time on Elaysia Prime, it was that Spock had no problem with nudity. Spock silently lowered himself back onto the bed and Jim let out a cry as Spock once again settled over him. The Vulcan loomed over Jim while his hand went to the one remaining article of clothing that separated them, Jim's underwear.

Jim felt a moment of deja vu as Spock hooked his thumb under the elastic band of his black boxer-briefs and looked at him, silently asking him for permission. Jim gave Spock a shaky smile before he nodded his head. A few moments later, Jim's underwear landed near one of Spock's discarded boots. The moment the final barrier was lifted, Spock was on Jim. Jim gasped as Spock all but ravished the sensitive skin of his neck with greedy kisses, firm bites, and hot licks. It was intoxicating and made Jim feel an ecstasy that was breathtaking. The two moved up from the lower part of Spock's bed and lay more comfortably in the center. Jim allowed himself to enjoy the attention Spock was giving to his neck for several long minute, but in the back of his mind Jim knew that he didn't want just another repeat of what had happened down on Elaysia Prime.

That had been something desperate and primal with Spock taking control. This time around, Jim had other ideas. So when Spock leaned in and sealed his mouth to Jim's, the blond made his move while the Vulcan was preoccupied. Spock let out a small grunt of surprise as Jim quite skillfully switched their positions. Within the span of a few seconds Spock found himself on his back with a grinning Jim looming over him.

Jim grinned in both joy and maybe a little bit of smugness as he leaned in close and spoke.

" You had your turn down on Elaysia Prime." He said with a predatory smirk. " Now I'm getting mine."

Jim's words seemed to go straight to Spock's nether-regions as the Vulcan shuddered lightly beneath Jim.

Feeling warm triumph wash over him, Jim knelt between Spock's legs and sought out one of the Vulcan man's delicately pointed ears. A few moments later, and much to Jim's enjoyment, Spock let out a loud cry as the human lightly sunk his teeth into the delicate pointed end of the Vulcan's ear. Spock's hands shot up to Jim's back, and Jim let out a gasp that ended in a moan as he felt the Vulcan's finger tips digging into the back of his shoulders.

Jim gasped and then sealed his lips to Spock's in a deep kiss while his hands began to touch Spock everywhere. Spock returned the kiss as his hands began to travel all over Jim, almost out of their own volition.

When they broke apart several moments later, Jim immediately set his attention to Spock's neck and throat. Spock tilted his head back and allowed Jim further access, loosing himself to Jim's maddening ministrations.

Soon Jim and Spock were sinking into an abyss of passion. Their hands were desperately touching, and feeling each other. Their moans and cries reverberated through Spock's bedroom. A little while later, Spock's harsh, pained cry echoed through the room as Jim sunk into him and joined their bodies. Louder harsh cries, deeper groans, and sharper gasps echoed through the room, the sound of flesh against flesh accompanying them in a steady rhythm.

The rhythm started off slowly, but as the minutes passed by with agonizing slowness, the rhythm began to pick up speed. The noises that filled the room steadily grew louder and faster as each man slowly began to ascend.

Then all at once, Jim's vision when stark white as his control finally shattered into a billion pieces.

" SPOCK!" Screamed Jim as his entire body went rigid in climax.

Spock gasped as he felt Jim's release and he crushed the human's rigid form to him as Jim road out the waves of immense pleasure that were crashing over him. When his body could release no more, Jim collapsed against Spock with a low groan. The sound of Jim's harsh breaths echoed through the room as he lay a boneless heap on top of Spock. When some coherency returned to him, Jim used whatever strength he had left to raise his head from where it was pillowed on Spock's chest. When his eye fell on Spock's face, Jim felt a jolt go through him when he saw the hungry look on Spock's face. Jim had just enough time to realize that things were far from over before he suddenly found himself flung onto his front across Spock's bed. Jim let out a startled cry as he felt an strong, almost burning hot hand clamp down on the side of his neck like a steel trap and pulled him up. Jim let out another startled cry as he found himself up onto his knees with his back colliding against Spock's solid chest. Jim's eyes nearly rolled up into the back of his head and he felt Spock's hand shift from the side of his neck and wrapped around his throat in a firm but painless grip.

Jim shuddered violently when he felt Spock's lips against his ear and the Vulcan spoke.

" You have marked me as your Jim." He growled lowly. " Now I shall show you who you belong to, like I did on Elaysia Prime."

Jim moaned at these words, and then a few seconds later he cried out as Spock sank his teeth into one of his shoulders and bit him hard. Jim was more or less incapacitate, his body almost limp against Spock. Jim didn't have enough strength in his to put up a good fight, and besides that, he didn't really want to. A few minutes later Jim's harsh breaths were replaced by a sharp gasp as Spock's other hand gripped him by the hip and lifted him slightly before pushing him back down hard.

Jim's loud scream of ecstasy echoed through the room as Spock now joined their bodies. What happened after that could only be described as Spock making good on his words, and show Jim just who he belonged to.

_About three hours later with the lights dimmed to twenty percent in Spock's quarters... _

Jim let out a small groan as he felt something warm swipe across his skin. He looked up from where he lay on his back to see Spock sitting beside him while he used a warm, wet towel to gently clean him.

" Thanks." Whispered Jim, his voice slightly hoarse.

" Please be silent Jim, you are exhausted." Said Spock as he looked down at Jim with warmth radiating within his dark eyes.

" Hmm, you and your non-existent refractory period." Grumbled Jim with a sleepy smile.

" Indeed." Was all Spock said as he finished cleansing Jim's body of the remnants of their joining.

Once that was done, Spock momentarily left the room to dispose of the soiled towel in their shared bathroom and then quickly returned to Jim. The Vulcan climbed into bed beside his lover and pulled the utterly spent man to him. Jim let out a small, grateful moan as he rested his head against Spock's shoulder. At this point the human could barely keep his eyes open, but he knew he had to stay awake because there were still some pressing matters left to be resolved.

The two lay there in a comfortable silence, Spock gently gripping Jim's wrist where the human's hand rested over the center of his chest. Spock had his other hand wrapped snug around Jim's shoulders as he held the human close to his side.

" What happens now Spock?" Asked Jim as he faintly felt Spock's heartbeat against his lower chest.

" You shall sleep, as will I." Answered Spock. " And when it will be time for us to go on duty for Alpha shift, I shall wake you."

Jim let out a small huff of laughter before he shook his head lightly and spoke.

" That's not what I'm talking about and you know it Mr. Spock."

" Indeed." Said Spock. " I know full well what you were truly referring to."

" What are we going to do Spock?" Asked Jim.

" I believe that we will do whatever it is that is necessary." Said Spock simply.

" We're gonna have to keep this under wraps." Said Jim.

" Jim, you are aware that our feelings for each other are not corporeal, therefore we cannot wrap them beneath any kind of fabric and-" Spock began to say, but his words were abruptly cut off when Jim pressed a soft kiss to his lips and silenced him. When they drew away, Jim grinned brilliantly as he spoke.

" I love you." He said softly.

" And I love thee." Replied Spock as he nuzzled his lips against the crown of Jim's head once the human had lowered his head back down onto the Vulcan's shoulder.

" I guess we're just going to have to figure things out as we go along." Sighed Jim with a smile.

" Indeed we will Jim." Said Spock. " I trust that you being who you are, will come up with something quite inventive in regards to how we shall keep our relationship a secret from the rest of the crew."

" You know I will." Chuckled Jim before he yawned, finally unable the exhaustion from the night's _activities _any longer.

Jim leaned up to press a final kiss to Spock's jaw before he rested his head back down onto Spock's shoulder and let his eyes finally fall shut. They fluttered open for a few moments after when Jim felt Spock's lips press against his in a chaste kiss. Jim returned Spock's gently kiss and looked at the Vulcan through his barely open eyes. He smiled at Spock in the darkness before he could no longer keep his eyes open. They fell shut and within a few seconds Jim was fast asleep. As he stared at his now sleeping lover, Spock allowed the corners of his lips to turn upward in a tiny yet very happy smile before he too joined Jim in sleep.

_About two months later... _

Dr. Leonard " Bones" McCoy's sat behind his desk inside his office as he finished up his final medical report of the day. Once he was done, Dr. McCoy set the date PADD aside and got up from behind his desk. He left his office and bid his medical staff a good night as he exited Sickbay. The Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise _rubbed tiredly at the side of his neck as he walked down one of the brightly lit corridors of the star ship. It had been a rather uneventful day with the ship on what was basically a milk run as she carried supplies from Starbase 76 to a nearby federation outpost.

As he walked, McCoy's had it in mind to have a quiet, simple dinner in the ship's mess hall before heading in for the night. As the good doctor made his way towards one of the nearby turbo-lifts, his mind drifted to random things, like the new vaccine he had just come up with, or how Ensign Roberto from down in engineering had come in with a very ugly looking rash earlier in the day, and how he had seen Spock subtly checking out Jim's backside when he had paid the Main Bridge a visit and...

Bones came to a dead halt mid-stride as his mind replayed what he had seen on the Main Bridge earlier in the afternoon with his eyes wide in disbelief. Sure, the whole crew had noticed about a month and a half ago that Jim and Spock had somehow buried the hatchet without killing each other. There was even a rumor going around that maybe Spock used his freaky Vulcan mind mumbo-jumbo to mess with Jim's head in some way. But Jim was perfectly himself, from his cocky grin all the way to the spark in his eyes. Bones himself, who still thought Spock was a living computer and not much else, had been glad that Jim and Spock were finally getting along. With a small scoff at himself, Bones shook his head and banished the thoughts of Spock checking Jim out from his mind.

It was absolutely ridiculous, that green-blooded Hobgoblin checking out his best friend and captain's back end. Bones allowed himself a small chuckle as he resumed making his way to the Turbo-lift. Bones turned a corner and brightened up when he saw the cylinder shaped door of the turbo-lift. Bones came to stand before the door and then reached out to press the button for the lift. About a minute later, Bones heard the distinct sound of the lift as it arrived.

Bones took a step forward just as the door to the lift opened with a soft hiss. However, when the door slid all the way open Bones was naturally looking into the interior of the lift. The good doctor was expecting to have the lift all to himself, but as he would soon find out that was not the case.

Bones ground to a dead halt yet again when his eyes fell on the interior of the lift. More specifically the lift's two inhabitants. The good doctor's eyes grew to the size of satellite dishes when they saw these two people and the activity they were partaking in. The moment Bones's eyes fell on the blue and gold uniform tunics, the blond and dark hair, and the signature pointed ears on the person wearing the blue uniform, he instantly recognized the pair.

The two people were Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock. Now, Bones saw these two men on a regular basis, they were his Captain and First Officer respectively, But he had never seen them the way they were right now.

To put it simply, it looked like Jim and Spock were trying to devour each other whole, like a couple of Burmese pythons. The pair was so lost in kissing each other that they were completely unaware that they now had an audience. It was only when Bones saw Jim reach down and cup one of Spock's buttocks and give it a firm squeeze that Bones finally lost it.

" Oh... My... GOD!" Cried a mortified Bones.

Jim and Spock immediately broke apart and turned their heads to look at who had interrupted them. Jim and Spock were still locked together in a tight embrace as they stared at Bones and Bones stared back at them with a stunned, slightly horrified look on his face.

Jim felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but when Spock tightened his arms around him instead of letting go, Jim found his embarrassment fading a great deal. Jim let out a nervous little chuckle before he spoke.

" Uhh... Hey Bones." He said with a small wave and a grin slowly spreading across his face.

" Indeed, good evening Doctor." Said Spock as he looked at good doctor with mild curiosity.

Their words of greeting were met only with dead silence as Bones continued to gape at the pair with his jaw making good friends with the floor.

" Busted." Chuckled Jim as he rested his cheek against Spock's shoulder and continued to smile at his flabbergasted best friend.


End file.
